prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Ric Flair
|birth_place = Μέμφις, Τενεσί, ΗΠΑ |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Σάρλοτ, Βόρεια Καρολίνα, ΗΠΑ |billed = Σάρλοτ, Βόρεια Καρολίνα, ΗΠΑ |trainer = Billy Robinson Verne Gagne |debut = 10 Δεκεμβρίου 1972 |retired = 2012 }} Ο Richard Morgan Fliehr '''(25 Φεβρουαρίου 1949) είναι ένας ημι-αποσυρμένος επαγγελματίας παλαιστής, περισσότερο γνωστός με το ring name του, '''Ric Flair. Επίσης γνωστός ως "The Nature Boy", ο Flair θεωρείται ένας από τους καλύτερους επαγγελματίες παλαιστές όλων των εποχών, με μια επαγγελματική καριέρα που εκτείνεται και σημειώνεται για τις χρονικά μεγάλες και εξαιρετικά διακοσμημένες θητείες του στο National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), World Championship Wrestling (WCW), και στο World Wrestling Federation (τώρα γνωστό ως WWE). Ο Flair είναι επίσημα αναγνωρισμένος από το WWE, Impact Wrestling και PWI ως ένας 16 φορές World Heavyweight Champion (επτά φορές NWA Champion, επτά φορές WCW Champion και δυο φορές WWE Champion). Ωστόσο οι πραγματικές του θητείες με το World Championship ποικίλλουν ανάλογα με την πηγή—ο Flair θεωρεί τον εαυτό του έναν 21 φορές world champion. Στο World Championship Wrestling (WCW), ήταν booker για δυο περιόδους—το 1989-1990 και 1994. Ο Flair έγινε επίσης ο μόνος παλαιστής που το WWE Championship σε Royal Rumble match, το οποίο πραγματοποιήθηκε το 1992. Ο Flair έγινε ο πρώτος διπλός WWE Hall of Famer, το 2012, αφού πρώτα εντάχθηκε για τη σόλο καριέρα του και μετά για την ομάδα των horsemen. Είναι επίσης μέλος του NWA Hall of Fame (κλάση του 2008). Το στυλ των μαλλιών του Flair και η ιδιοσυγκρασία του βασίζονται σε εκείνα του Buddy Rogers, ο οποίος είχε χρησιμοποιήσει το "Nature Boy" gimmick στις δεκαετίες του 1950 και 1960. Συμπτωματικά, ο Flair ακολούθησε το Rogers στο ότι έγινε ο δεύτερος παλαιστής που το WWE και NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Ο Flair ήταν ο πρώτος WCW World Champion, ο οποίος του απονεμήθηκε το 1991. Με αυτό, έγινε επίσης ο πρώτος WCW Triple Crown Champion αφού είχε κερδίσει το United States title και το World Tag Team title. Το 2005, ολοκλήρωσε την εκδοχή του Triple Crown του WWE όταν κέρδισε το Intercontinental Championship, καθώς είχε κατακτήσει ήδη το WWE Championship και το World Tag Team Championship, κάτι που τον έκανε το τρίτο παλαιστή που είχε τη διάκριση του Triple Crown Champion στο WCW και στο WWE (μετά το Bret Hart και Chris Benoit). Χρησιμοποιώντας τα επίσημα αναγνωρισμένα σύνολα (από τα WWE, Impact Wrestling και PWI) των 16 World Championships και του ρεκόρ των έξι θητειών με το United States Championship, ο Flair έχει κερδίσει συνολικά 30 διαφορετικά μεγάλα championships στα NWA, WCW και WWE με αμέτρητους άλλα titles στο ιστορικό του. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Figure-four leglock **Diving knee drop *'Signature moves' **Back body drop **Chop block,συνήθως για να ετοιμάσει το figure-four leglock **Elbow drop **Flop, usually after a punch, με θεατρινισμούς **Knife-edged chop **Low blow **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to back ***Delayed vertical ***Double arm ***Gutwrench :*Poking ή raking στα μάτια του αντίπαλου :*Running jumping knee drop :*Shin breaker, συνήθως για να ετοιμάσει το figure-four leglock :*Snapmare :*Turnbuckle flip landing on the apron, με θεατρινισμούς *'Nicknames' **"Ramblin'" Ricky Rhodes **"(The) Nature Boy" **"Naitch" **"The Dirtiest Player in the Game" **'"Stylin' and Profilin'"' **'"The Man"' **"Jet Flying, Limousine Ridin', Kiss Stealin', Wheelin' Dealin', Son of a Gun" **"Space Mountain" **"The Sixty-Minute Man" **"Slick Ric" **"The Master of the Figure-Four" **"The Golden Stallion" **"The Original Party Animal" **"Old Yeller" *'Tag teams και stables' **Greg Valentine & Ric Flair **Ric Flair & Batista (ως μέλη της Evolution) **Ric Flair & Johnny Valentine (ο πατέρας του Greg) **Team Package - με το Lex Luger **Evolution **Magnificent Seven **Millionaire's Club **Yamasaki Corporation *'Notable feuds' **Ricky Steamboat **Bobo Brazil **Hulk Hogan **Dusty Rhodes **Harley Race **Terry Funk **Jimmy Snuka **Randy Savage **Roddy Piper **Sting **Sid Vicious **Bret Hart **Undertaker **Lex Luger **Nikita Koloff **Big Van Vader **Arn Anderson **The New World Order **Curt Hennig **Jeff Jarrett **Eric Bischoff **Vince McMahon **The Rock **Triple H **Mick Foley **Edge **Randy Orton **Kane **Montel Vontavious Porter **Chris Jericho *'Managers and valets' **Arn Anderson **Ole Anderson **Babydoll **Debra **James J. Dillon **Double D **Miss Elizabeth **Fifi (Wendy Barlow) **Jimmy Hart **Bobby "The Brain" Heenan **Curt Hennig **Sherri Martel **Hiro Matsuda **Woman *'Wrestlers managed' **Evolution (Triple H, Batista και Randy Orton) **Stone Cold Steve Austin **The Big Show **Carlito **David Flair **Reid Flair **Ricky Morton **Fortune (A.J. Styles, Kazarian, Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode and James Storm), Douglas Williams & Matt Morgan) **Desmond Wolfe **Rob Terry **Matt Hardy **Gunner **The Miz **Charlotte *'Wrestlers trained' **Scott McGhee **Stan Lane *'Entrance themes' **'"Dawn" section of the tone poem Also sprach Zarathustra' by Richard Strauss (WCW / WWE; 1970s–2010; 2012–present) **"Galaxy Express" by Ryoichi Kuniyoshi (AJPW) **"The Wanderer" by Dion **"Dawn" section of the tone poem Also sprach Zarathustra (remix) by Dale Oliver (TNA; 2010–2012) **"Line in the Sand" (with Evolution) by Motorhead **"Fortune 4" by Dale Oliver (TNA; Used while a part of Fortune) **"Immortal" by Dale Oliver (TNA; Used while a part of Immortal) **"Easy Lover" by Philip Bailey and Phil Collins (NWA 1986) Championships and accomplishments *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling / Jim Crockett Promotions / World Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Rip Hawk (1), Greg Valentine (1), and Big John Studd (1) **NWA Mid-Atlantic Television Championship (1 φορά) **NWA Television Championship (1 time) **NWA & WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (10 times) **NWA World Tag Team Championship Mid-Atlantic Version (3 times) - with Greg Valentine (2), and Blackjack Mulligan (1) **WCW International World Heavyweight Championship (2 φορές) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (7 times) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (2 φορές) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 φορά) **World Tag Team Championship (3 φορές) - με το Batista (2) και το Roddy Piper (1) **Royal Rumble (1992) **WWE Hall of Fame (2 φορές) ***Class of 2008 - Individually ***Class of 2012 - as a member of the Horsemen *'All Star Pro Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Central States Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2008) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #2 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 **PWI ranked him #3 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1991, 1992, 1994 **PWI Feud of the Year (1987) Horsemen vs. Super Powers and Road Warriors **Feud of the Year (1988, 1990) vs. Lex Luger **Feud of the Year (1989) vs. Terry Funk **PWI Match of the Year (1983) vs. Harley Race on June 10 **Match of the Year (1984) vs. Kerry Von Erich at Parade of Champions 1 **Match of the Year (1986) vs. Dusty Rhodes at The Great American Bash in a steel cage match **Match of the Year (1989) vs. Ricky Steamboat at WrestleWar 1989 **Match of the Year (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XXIV **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1978, 1987) **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2008) **PWI Rookie of the Year (1975) **PWI Stanley Weston Award (2008) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (1981, 1984-1986, 1989, 1992) *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Class of 2006 *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' **NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'St. Louis Wrestling Hall of Fame' **Class of 2007 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Best Heel (1990) **WON Best Interviews (1991, 1992, 1994) **WON Feud of the Year (1989) vs. Terry Funk **WON Match of the Year (1983) vs. Harley Race in a steel cage match at Starrcade **Match of the Year (1986) vs. Barry Windham at Battle of the Belts II on February 14 **Match of the Year (1988) vs. Sting at Clash of the Champions I **Match of the Year (1989) vs. Ricky Steamboat at WrestleWar **WON Most Charismatic (1980, 1982-1984, 1993) **WON Most Outstanding (1986, 1987, 1989) **WON Readers' Favorite Wrestler (1984-1993, 1996) **WON Worst Feud of the Year (1990) vs. The Junkyard Dog **WON Worst Worked Match of the Year (1996) with Arn Anderson, Meng, The Barbarian, Lex Luger, Kevin Sullivan, Z-Gangsta, and The Ultimate Solution vs. Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage in a Tower of Doom match at Uncensored **WON Wrestler of the Year (1982-1986, 1989, 1990, 1992) **WON Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1949 Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 1972 Κατηγορία:Αποσύρσεις το 2012 Κατηγορία:Αμερικανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Στελέχη της πάλης Κατηγορία:Εισαχθέντες στο WWE Hall of Fame Κατηγορία:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:American Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:Central States Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Κατηγορία:Deep South Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Houston Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Hulkamania alumni Κατηγορία:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Κατηγορία:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Lutte Internationale alumni Κατηγορία:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Ring of Honor alumni Κατηγορία:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Κατηγορία:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Κατηγορία:World Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Council alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:Wrestle Association-R alumni Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Royal Rumble Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WCW Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές από τη Μινεσότα Κατηγορία:WWE World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:NWA World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WCW United States Champions Κατηγορία:Bookers Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Πρώην παίκτες του φούτμπολ Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Podcasters Κατηγορία:WWE Hall of Fame 2-time inductees en:Ric Flair